Inaka Mayu
is a main character of the anime series Chubby Utahime. Mayu is a rather energetic young girl. Mayu loves to sing and dance but also has weaknesses for sweets. Mayu has the habit to end her sentences with "~myu". Mayu's chubby form is , the pink Utahime. General Information Appearance Mayu is a pretty short girl. She is rather chubby and loves wearing dresses and skirts. Mayu has shoulder long, magenta colored hair, that she has styled into a ponytail, hold by a black ribbon. Her eyes are purple colored. In winter, she usually a deep pink dress in Lolita style. The dress has many frills and even some bright pink ribbons attached to the dress. A big, white ribbon is attached to the upper trims and the skirt of the dress is white frilled. Over the dress, she wears a black jacket and wears black slippers with white stockings and pink trims.https://de.pinterest.com/pin/531776668483994315/ In summer, she wears a bright pink blouse with frills that is closed by white buttons. She wears a black chocker with a silver heart attached to it. Mayu wears a white skirt that reaches almost to her knees and has four layers. Around her hips, she wears a brown belt with a golden ribbon on top. She wears white sneakers without socks. Personality Mayu is a young girl that may never lose hope. She is bad at studies and bad at sports but shows her abilities and how much she is worth everytime she's singing or dancing. She dreams of being popular one day but due to her body shape, it is rather unlikely that she'll ever get her foot in show business. She always tries to stay positive and sees herself as everyone else's lucky charm, as she tries to help them with everything - that is not school or sport related, as good as she can. Relationships Family *'Inaka Sayu:' Mayu's older sister, who attends the same school as Mayu, but is in high school division. Sayu likes to tease Mayu because her dream might never come true. But she actually believes in Mayu and her dreams. *'Inaka Riyu:' Mayu's father, who works at the school his daughters attend. He is a known English teacher and is known to be very strict towards his students. Friends *'Chiyabata Chika:' Chika and Mayu are childhood friends. They have known each other since elementary school and even were in the same class since then. They know a lot about each other and can relate to their feelings. They do consider themselves as best friends. Mayu and Chika share a lot of dreams and favorites. *'Nakajima Saya:' Saya is a girl in Mayu's age, who always tries to make Mayu join a sports club. Even though Saya is quite stubborn, she stopped pushing Mayu and Chika towards sporty activities after she became the blue Utahime. *'Ikumi Sunami:' Sunami used to fight the girls until she developed feelings towards Mayu. Up to today, she sticks with the girls due to her love for Mayu. *'Sakagami Haruki:' Haruki is an upperclassman which Mayu used to have a crush on. Etymology - Inaka comes from meaning "field" or "rice field" combined with meaning "hut" or "in". Inaka as a word also means "countryside" or "village". - Mayu comes from meaning "true", "pure" or "truth", combined with meaning "reason" or "cause". So Mayu means "pure reason" or "true cause". Magical Chubby Warrior Chubby Cupcake Mayu's chubby form is known as the legendary , the pink utahime. Cupcake has the power of delicious love, represented by the symbol of a pink heart. Her Chubby Charm is known as the Heartful Charm. Compared to Mayu is Cupcake's hair longer, being styled into a low ponytail, hold by a pastel blue ribbon. She wears a mostly pink outfit. The outfit consists of a warrior outfit with white trims and a pastel blue skirt. The skirt has three layers, the first is blue, the second is pink and the last one is white. At the belt, her Chubby Charm can be found. She wears pink boots with white trims and pink arm protectors. Her body shape changes a bit after her transformation. During the transformation, Mayu becomes a bit chubbier than she was as normal human. Weapons - A Magic Wand like item that the Chubby Utahimes use it perform a powerful group attack. Attacks - Chubby Cupcake's first attack that she can use only with her Chubby Charm. To use it she calls: "Chubby Charm, lend me your power!" and hold it to the sky. As the charm starts glowing, Cupcake draws a pink circle, grabs it and then shouts: "Chubby~! Cup Cake!" and throws the circle at the enemy. The circle then starts spinning and splits the ground in to halves until it hits the target. - Chubby Cupcake's second attack which she can only use with the Chiffon Charm. To use the attack, Chubby Cupcake takes out her Chiffon Charm and holds it to the sky. Then she calls, "The power of delicious love, Chiffon Charm!", then she holds it right in front of her body and shouts, "Taste the power of a young girl's anger!" and draws a pink spiral with the charm, which she kicks towards the enemy while shouting, "Chubby~! Chiffon Cake!". - Chubby Cupcake's third attack which she can only use with the Angel Charm. To use the attack Chubby Cupcake takes out the Angel Charm and holds it towards the sun. Then she calls: "Shine! Power of delicious love!" before presenting the charm in front of her "Angel of love!". She then draws a wing with the Charm and shouts: "The wing of love!" and summons a hurricane, which punches the attack towards the enemy while Cupcake shouts: "Chubby~! Angel Cake!". - Chubby Cupcake's attack in Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime. She can use the attack once her Hearful Charm fuses with the Buttercup Seed. To activate the attack, Chubby Cupcake holds her Heartful Charm up to the sky and calls "Gather, power of flowers!". Then, a yellow flower comes from the sky, covering her Charm. While inside the blossom, the Charm and the Buttercup Seed fuse. As the newly created gem drop back to Cupcake, she holds her arm to the front and calls, "Combined with delicious love!". Then, a golden flower starts growing in front of her hand. Chubby Cupcake grabs it and throws it at the enemy, while shouting, "Angel Butter Cup!". Transformation Sequences 'Magical Power, Chubby Up!' Magical Power, Chubby Up! is the official transformation phrase that Inaka Mayu uses in order to transform into Chubby Cupcake in the anime series. To activate it, she needs her Chubby Charm. First, Mayu holds the Chubby Charm above her head and calls, "Magical Power" then the chubby charm starts glowing and she draws a spiral around her body, while her body is covered in a silver light. Then she shouts: "Chubby Up!" and the holds the charm towards the spiral, which gets sucked inside the charm and the transformation starts. First, her hair grows, changes color and gets styled, then her eye color changes. Then, her arm protectors appear, then her boots. Finally, her dress appears and the chubby charm gets added to her belt. Finally, she ends her transformation with a cute pose. Music For the promo of the Anime, Mayu's seiyu, Takahashi Rie, as performed a song for the character she voices. In the following anime series, she has performed other songs, that are even duets and group songs with Kubo Yurika who voices Chiyabata Chika, Tōyama Nao who voices Nakajima Saya, and Yamamura Hibiku who voices Starly, Kugimiya Rie who voices Matsumori Kana, Koshimizu Ami who voiced Yakata Kotori, Taketatsu Ayana who voiced Nari Seong and Kayano Ai who voiced Yumehara Chihoshi. Solo *Thousand Stars ※ Endless Universe *Melody Sunshine Magic Duets *Honey and Rice *Let a Dream Become Real Group *Bakery Fun! *Amaama ~ ABSOLUTELY! Trivia *Her birthday falls on December 4th, which makes her zodiac to be Sagittarius (♐). *Mayu loves to wear Lolita clothes. *Mayu is the smallest of her group. *Mayu's planned name was "Shizuka" but was changed as it sounded too similar to Chika's name. *Mayu's favorite foods are cupcakes. *All members of Mayu's family have their names ending with -yu. *Mayu sung some phrases in the song Happiness 幸せ Shiawase. *The skirt of Chubby Cupcake's outfit was made to resemble cupcakes. Gallery MayuIna.png|Mayu's civilian profile Referneces Category:Magical Girl Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Characters Category:Leaders